


soon.

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anyways, F/M, Mileven, Or is it angst?, Stranger Things 3, ahhh i pulled an all nighter to watch then wrote this immediately after so, based on that one scene where mIKE SAYS THE THING, i said: clown, mileven fluff, spoilers!! if u haven’t seen st3 then don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just me writing what happened in THAT 3x06 scene.





	soon.

Mike has had a rough few days.

At this point, he’s more than a little anxious. Everyone is driving him insane, especially Max. She doesn’t know what’s good for El. Making El use her powers is so shitty, Mike can’t even believe. He wants the best for El; he wants her to be safe. Making her use her powers for absolutely _nothing_ is _not_ keeping her safe.

Not even close, not even _close_.

So yeah. Mike is pissed, and rightly so.

When Nancy says, “Seriously, Mike?” something in him completely breaks.

“I’m just trying to demonstrate how careless Max is with Eleven’s powers,” He says, voice rising. “In fact, how careless you all are! You’re treating her like she’s some sort of a machine when she’s not a machine, and I don’t want her to die looking for the flayed when they’ve obviously vanished off the face of the Earth.”

Nobody comments, obviously surprised at Mike’s outburst.

He takes a deep breath and continues. “So can we please come up with a new plan because I love her and I can’t lose her again.”

The room is silent. Max looks at him, startled. By the counter, Nancy and Jonathan stand with their mouths slightly open. Will looks down, as if he’s intruding on a private moment, while Lucas grins as if to say ‘I knew it’.

Obviously, Mike has thought about this for a very long time. Thought about the depth of his feelings for El; how he would do anything, _anything_ , to make her safe and happy. He really does love her, with his whole being.

The real problem, though, is how to tell her. Mike wanted her to know before everyone else did, but that cat’s out of the bag.

Almost as if summoned, El opens the door, asking what they were talking about. Mike dismisses it quickly, and they move on.

Yet, there’s still a voice in the back of his head. Screaming at him to tell her.

He will. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed. come scream about season 3 with me at my tumblr, eleanorhoppers !!


End file.
